


Only Temporary

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego - Freeform, Dom!, Dom!Klaus, M/M, Shibari, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus, a Dom, tries something new





	Only Temporary

_ Red sacrifice.  _

 

An odd name for a club, but who was Klaus to judge? Especially when he wasn't the one paying the entrance fee and he definitely wasn't the one that was paying for him to have a good time. 

 

Ben and his girlfriend Elisa had invited Klaus out for a night of fun and drinking and after the long week that he had.  

 

With his sub completely flaking on him and telling him that she couldn't do this anymore, and Klaus was a little heartbroken over that but he did need to get out of the house and maybe find another sub. 

 

They stood in the middle of the club while Elisa walked away with a grin on her face. While they waited in silence, Klaus took in the club, it's patrons, and every kink that was being displayed.

 

He wasn't one for putting on shows, but he could see the appeal of it. Everyone wondering what you were going to do next.  

 

“Ellie's gonna put on a show, ” Ben whispered in Klaus's ear after a small gasp erupted out of his mouth at the sight of Elisa who had returned to them with nothing but a foxtail plug in her ass. She giggled and shook her hips in front of Ben. Most of the people walking around stopped and gawked at her. “She's one of the best subs in this place. All the boys and girls want her, but she comes home with me at night.” Ben smirked and wrapped a hand around Elisa's waist before he kissed her neck.  

 

Smug, Klaus had to admit. Ben's girl was one of the best that Klaus had seen. It was in a club similar to this that Klaus had seen Elisa in action, The way she had taken commands perfectly and had everyone on pins and needles for what was going to happen next. 

 

Klaus wanted someone like her. 

 

“Show starts in fifteen if you want to see. She's gonna be doing her little fox act tonight. I'm giving command.” 

 

Klaus looked around the club to see that most of the patrons were walking towards Elisa's section, Each carrying something. One guy had a bowl, another with a leash and training toys. 

 

Klaus had never seen the puppy play in action had only heard about it. It wasn't something that he was interested in, so he would skip. 

 

“Nah. I'm good. I'm gonna go wander around and see what else is around here.” 

 

“Alright.  If ya change your mind, you know where to find us.” 

 

Klaus nodded and began making his way through the club. 

 

He found himself at the bar. He ordered some red drink that had a cherry floating in the middle of it, and downed it without even realizing what it tasted like. 

 

“What's going on over there?” Klaus decided to stay at the bar, the bartender keeping him company. Klaus asked when he a man in a dark trench coat pick up rope with one hand, and lead a pretty blonde towards the center of the room with his other hand.

 

“Just a display. It's a little show that Diego, the one leading the blonde, puts on every Friday night. He's an expert in Shibari---” 

 

Klaus frowned. That was a term he had never heard before. 

 

“Shibari?”

 

“Basically rope bonadge. It can either be sexual, or not. It's beautiful to be honest. And Diego, he can do this with his eyes closed. He's that good at it. Everyone loves when he puts on a  display, and everyone wants to be the one tied up by him. To have that is an honor.” 

 

Klaus nodded, thanking the bartender before he asked for another drink, sipping slowly as he watched Diego secured a blindfold around his eyes and began to tie up the blonde, who had stripped completely out of his clothes. 

 

The man moaned in pleasure as he began to get tied up. 

 

The way that the knots bound around the nameless blonde, the way that Diego moved without being guided and his hands feathered over the skin of the man. 

 

“He's good at that,” Klaus said. His eyes never left the display,  even as Diego finished up and the loud applause of the crowd drew the dom back. 

 

Klaus placed his glass on the counter and engaged in the clapping as well. 

 

Diego took the blindfold off and began to look around the small crowd of people. His eyes landed on Klaus for a brief moment before moving again. 

 

“We're gonna keep our little baby Brady tied up for a little while.  Anyone is welcome to play with him and I'm gonna work on my next toy. Who wants to be next?” 

 

Klaus felt a sudden blush over his cheeks and a nudge. He looked behind him to see Ben  and Elisa, who was still wearing her little fox outfit. She wore a smirk, shaking her hips as she spoke to Klaus. 

 

“You should do it. I know you're a Dom but try letting that pretty boy handle you for awhile.” Elisa rested a hand on Klaus' shoulder and whispered. "If Ben wasn't so damn possessive I would take him for a ride. Do it Klaus. I've met Diego and I enjoyed his work. He would treat you right. You have your safe word. Let him know you're a dom that wants to try something new and he will treat you well." 

 

Klaus bit his lip as the thought passed through his mind. He wasn't used to submitting to anyone and submitting for the first time in front of a group of people no less. 

 

Diego's eyes landed back on Klaus and an expression, one of lust washed over Klaus.

 

He could do this. 

 

He really could do this. He would be  _ fine.  _ His friends were here and he had a safe word. 

 

He would be fine. 

 

Kkaus looked back at Ben and Elisa to see that  both of them gave him an encouraging smile. 

 

Elisa mouthed the words:  _ Do it.  _ And Klaus decided he needed to get out of his head for a while. 

 

He raised his hand. 


End file.
